


słowa nie kłamią

by Arqudis



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 19:23:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3422723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arqudis/pseuds/Arqudis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Słowa, jakimi opisują cię ludzie, pojawiają się na twojej skórze. Im częściej dane słowo jest powtarzane, tym większe i grubsze stają się litery.<br/>Nie zawsze jest to dobra rzecz.</p>
            </blockquote>





	słowa nie kłamią

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [falsehood is never in words](https://archiveofourown.org/works/917512) by [vype](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vype/pseuds/vype). 



Nikt nie pyta o słowa innych osób. Jedynie z grzeczności.

-

Niektórzy mają prawdziwego pecha.

Levi nie jest w stanie ukryć swoich. **Silny** i **Żołnierz** \- tak go nazywają. Słowa pokrywają jego czoło i prawy policzek. Litery są grube i kanciaste, nie pozostawiając żadnych wątpliwości, jakie ktoś mógłby mieć ze względu na jego wzrost.

_(na jego szyi widnieje łańcuszek słów d-r-a-ń-k-u-r-w-a-d-z-i-w-k-a_  
w wyblakłych, postrzępionych literach, jak gdyby zostały wyryte na jego skórze nożem,  
oplatające jego szyję niczym naszyjnik, a może stryczek  
jedynie erwin o nich wie  
jakby dziwnym zbiegiem okoliczności, można znaleźć portrety młodszego erwina noszącego krawat)

_-_

Mikasa jest kolejna.

**Piękna;** to słowo znajduje się na jej przedramieniu. Gdy ma na sobie uniform, nie ma problemu z jego ukryciem, ale każdy może je ujrzeć, gdy nosi krótszy rękaw. Każda mijana osoba mamrocze cichą zgodę i dzień za dniem litery stają się grubsze i bardziej fantazyjne, pojawiają się kolejne zawijasy i drobne ozdobniki, co podsyca kolejne szepty i komentarze. Jej ramię staje się sztuką.

Nie lubi chodzić bez munduru.

Na drugim przedramieniu jest kolejne słowo - **potężna.** Nadal jest dość małe, ale z każdym dniem robi się coraz większe. Litery są proste i niewyszukane, całkowicie praktyczne, bez dozy fantazji. Czasem Mikasa patrzy na swoje ramię i przypomina sobie dzień, w którym dostała to słowo. Miała dziewięć lat, wpatrywała się w ścianę, słuchając policji i myśląc o uczuciu trzymania noża w rękach i dźwięku desek rozpadających się pod jej stopami.

_Naprawdę_ nie lubi chodzić bez munduru.

Jest jeszcze jedno, ostatnie słowo. Znajduje się na jej obojczyku i jest tak maleńkie, że niemal niewidoczne. Nie potrafi go przeczytać. Nikt, kto nadal żyje nie jest w stanie. W niektóre poranki patrzy w lustro i śledzi linie nieznanych symboli w powietrzu, zastanawiając się, co mogą znaczyć.

_(nigdy nie dowie się, że wzory układają się w słowo **córka** )_

_-_

Są też osoby, których słowa są zawsze ukryte.

Co wcale nie czyni z nich szczęściarzy.

-

Po Troście na kogoś musiał spaść nieprzyjemny obowiązek zajęcia się zwłokami. Ten ktoś ujrzy ciało Marco Bodta, przegryzione wpół i powoli gnijące w słońcu. Odór unoszący się z ciała będzie okropny.

W raporcie będzie napisane:

Znaki szczególne: **  
**_Słowa: 2_

_Słowo 1:_ **Życzliwy**  
Miejsce: Prawa kostka  
Wielkość: ok. 8 centymetrów

_Słowo 2:_ **Przyjaciel**  
Miejsce: Wnętrze lewej dłoni  
Wielkość: ok. 2 centymetry

-

Berthold ma tylko jedno słowo, rozrzucone na całej klatce piersiowej. Nawet w wojsku rozumieją, że ludziom należy się chociaż trochę prywatności, więc kabiny prysznicowe oddzielone są ściankami. Berthold zawsze przynosi ze sobą pod prysznic ubrania i wychodzi stamtąd w pełni ubrany. Gdy tylko poruszany jest temat słów, co zdarza się bardzo nieczęsto, po prostu zmusza się, by wyglądać na jeszcze bardziej zdenerwowanego niż zazwyczaj (co nie jest takie trudne). Ludzie zostawiają go wtedy w spokoju.

Reiner wie. Reiner również posiada to samo słowo, nie jest ono jednak tak duże jak Bertholda. Rozpoczyna się na jego udzie i dociera aż do kolana.

To słowo brzmi **POTWÓR.**

**-**

Jest jeszcze Eren.

Eren to zabawny przypadek. Jego słowo jest całkowicie widoczne, widnieje na wierzchu jego prawej dłoni. **Jeager** , mówi słowo w grubych, kanciastych literach.

Często dokuczają mu z tego powodu, to oczywiste. Gnębiciele z dziecięcych lat. Trochę Jean. Auruo, choć tylko (głównie) w żartach. Kto ma jako swoje słowo własne nazwisko? Cóż, to prawda, że większość osób mówi na niego właśnie "Jeager" zamiast "Eren". Lepsze to też niż "psychopata" albo "potwór". Ale naprawdę, "Jeager"?

Reiner i Berthold krwawią, doszczętnie rozbici. I patrząc w rozwścieczone zielone oczy nagle rozumieją.

Eren jest łowcą.

A oni zwierzyną.


End file.
